Santa, Can You Hear Me? Remake
by sweettara10
Summary: Remake of my original story  RIMAHIKO CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT! Based off the song 'Santa, can you hear me' sung by Britney Spears. There's a surprise for Rima by her Christmas tree? What is it? or better yet, WHO is it? MERRY CHRISTMAS !


**Santa, can you hear me?**

**Tara: CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT! MAN I FEEL GOOD! WELCOME TO A REMAKE OF MY STORY 'SANTA, CAN YOU YEAR ME?' Because my other one was outrageously short!**

**Ikuto: Have you been watching re-runs of American Idol again?**

**Tara: ...Maybe.**

**Amu: Explains why you were imitating Kara. -Snickers-**

**Tara: -Huffs and pouts- I don't own anything!**

**(Normal POV)**

A petite girl with long, wavy blonde hair walked through the snow with her best friend Amu.

"Rima...don't you just love the snow?" Her strawberry-colored hair friend mused watching in awe at the snowflakes falling into her gloved hand. Rima looked up.

"I suppose...it's relaxing in a way..." Rima replied quietly.

"Lighten up, Rima, it's Christmas Eve..." Amu encouraged. Rima smiled softly.

"Thanks Amu... let's get to the party before they send out a search party."

The two began walking and came to a large, white house. "I still can't believe Utau and Kukai bought this house." Amu said in amazement. The front yard of the house was covered in Christmas lights, a statue of Santa and his deer standing on the side. There were lights on the roof saying 'Merry Christmas!' in delicate calligraphy. On the porch, bright lights were twirled around the poles and tinsel hanging on their plants. Along with the snow, the house looked breathtaking. Amu's jaw was hanging open while Rima stared in awe.

"You guys coming in or what?" They heard the excited voice of Kukai laugh. Kukai is a year older than the two best friends, and Kukai was like an older brother to Rima and Amu, always having their backs whenever they needed him. He and Utau had gotten married 3 years ago when they were both 21. People would think they were too young to get married but it was just… what they did. Amu and Rima snapped out of their reverie and laughed to themselves before running inside to get into the warmth.

"Amu, Rima." Utau greeted smiling and hugging them.

"Merry Christmas!" The two said in unison.

"To you too." Kukai and Utau grinned.

"Ikuto and the others are in the living room." Amu got excited hearing Ikuto's name as Utau smiled smugly. Amu sped off to look for him and Rima vaguely saw Amu jump into the arms of the blue haired man, who just like Utau had a smug smile on his face as he kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, before finally settling on her lips. Rima watched them with a tiny smile but there was a slight jealousy in her eyes of their relationship. There was a certain long, purple haired boy she wanted that with too, but of course she would never say that out loud. Utau was looking at Rima curiously and a smile appeared on her own beautiful face.

"Nagihiko's here too, you know." Utau said slyly. Rima's eyes widened hearing her words and blushed slightly.

"I don't like him!" Rima denied.

"Never said you did..." Utau had a smug smile on her face. Rima went slack jawed and huffed before heading to the living room.

Nagihiko was sat next to a pretty girl with light purple hair and purple-pink eyes and they hugged. Rima's world came crashing down from under her not even noticing that they looked almost the same. She had been in love with Nagihiko for quite some time and it hurt her to see him hug her, her heart was beating erratically in her body and her breathing slightly ragged. She composed herself before walking into the room and sitting herself down in the recliner tucking her legs underneath her.

"Are you okay, Rima?" Nagihiko asked concerned. _No._

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine cross-dresser." Rima joked weakly with a tiny smile on her face. Nagihiko frowned knowing she was lying but let it go.

Nagihiko was watching Rima with a tiny frown on his face as he tried to figure out what he was thinking. The purple haired girl next to her tilted her head at him and looked to where he was looking at Rima and a knowing smile curled her lips. "Ne, Nagi… what are you doing sitting next to me?" The girl asked. Nagihiko turned to her in confusion.

"What are you talking about Nadeshiko?" He asked and Nadeshiko just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Onii-chan… go talk to her." Nadeshiko nudged her brother and Nagihiko protested softly.

"Shh. I'm planning something later, I'll talk to her then." Nagihiko muttered with a slightly nervous expression on his face.

"You better be." Nadeshiko said looking back at Rima looking at him with a small glint in her eye. Nagihiko gulped. Though his sister was always kind and gentle, whenever things didn't go the way she wanted to, she could be a little scary… and by a little scary, I mean very scary. Nagihiko looked back towards the woman he loved and took in a breath.

The time came and went and Rima slowly made her way home when the party ended, barely glancing at Nagihiko and the girl he was with, she had to admit she was upset that he never introduced her or said anything. They had barely spoken the whole night. A small sigh escaped Rima's lips and she looked down into the bag she was carrying and looked over the gifts she got from her friends. From Amu, she got an autographed photo of her favorite comedian. From Utau, tickets to her Christmas concert and silver dangly earrings. Her other presents consisted of gag videos and comics, along with several clothes. Nagihiko was the only one not to give her a present.

"I'm giving you mine tomorrow..." He said simply. Rima was confused and felt slightly disappointed but didn't push it. She looked around her as she walked through the brightly lit park and saw many couples holding hands as they walked by. She felt lonely watching all these couples knowing they were in love... while hers was one-sided. It wasn't long before she reached her warm, comfortable house. Rima looked into the quiet, empty house and lay herself down on the couch putting an arm over her eyes and sighing. She turned on the couch and looked at her Christmas tree in the corner of the room, seeing the lights flash before her. Her house wasn't greatly decorated even though she loved Christmas. The decorations on her house were simple, only having some Christmas lights hung around the house, not too bright and not too dim. Rima hummed softly to herself and blinked. Having a sudden thought, she figured she would write a letter for Santa, even though it would never be sent.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know exactly what I want this year... Santa, can you hear me…? I want my Nagihiko..._

_I want someone to love me, someone to hold, maybe all my own in a big red bow… Santa, can you hear me? I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing… tell me my true love is here, he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree._

_I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year. It's Christmas Eve, and even though you're coming tonight, I can't sleep. Would it be wrong of me to take a peek? I really hope you're on your way with something special for me. Please make my wish come true._

_I get so jealous whenever I see him with another woman who isn't Amu, Utau or Yaya… one girl… tonight I might've been a little stubborn not talking to him all because I saw him hug that girl. A hug! Anyway… I really hope everything works out… I would love it if… this year, we would get together._

_Rima Mashiro_

She sealed the envelope with a kiss to the back of it hoping it would come true, but knew it wouldn't. Rima bit her lip gently and left the envelope on the small living room table. She looked at it for a moment before turning and heading up the stairs to her bedroom. She sighed changing into her nightgown and crawled into her bed falling into a restless sleep.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Meanwhile, while Rima was sleeping, Amu was giving a key to Nagihiko. "Are you sure this is what Rima wants?" The Violet-haired man asked Amu uneasily and Amu just giggled.

"Trust me, she'll love it." Amu replied smirking.

"You're becoming to much like Ikuto..." Nagihiko shook his head at her in amusement.

"Eh...he's my fiancé..." Amu sweatdropped with a smile. "Go, she'll be awake in an hour for work, its 7AM now."

"How did you even get a key to her place?" Nagihiko asked.

"Her mom gave it to me." She replied simply. Nagihiko sighed and started driving towards Rima's house feeling slightly nervous. He parked across the road and quietly made his way to the door, opening it slowly. It was now 7:30 and Nagihiko was getting more and more nervous. The mistletoe Amu had given him was kept gently in his pocket and he took a deep breath. He kept beating himself up about not confessing to Rima earlier but she always acted like she hated him. He was also wondering why Rima looked so sad when they were over at Kukai and Utau's place earlier. He waited by the tree for her to wake up leaning against the wall, one leg up as he leant his elbow on it sighing softly to himself and hoping that when she woke up, she wouldn't instantly kick him out of her house.

A white envelope on the table caught his eye and Nagihiko looked at it curiously, seeing 'Santa' written in delicate calligraphy. Not able to resist himself, he picked up the envelope and though he knew he shouldn't be reading a letter written by Rima, as well as the fact it seemed a little personal, he opened it. His dark purple eyes read through the letter and his eyes widened, happiness evident in his eyes, and even he had to admit, his ego grew a little bit when he read that Rima really did love him all along. Not only was the happiness evident, but, there was also recognition and shock when he figured out the reason why she was so down at the Christmas party, she thought that Nadeshiko was his girlfriend.

"Baka…" The purple haired man whispered with a small chuckle.

Nagihiko looked at the stairs wanting Rima to come down sooner even though only minutes had passed. Truthfully, he had loved Rima ever since he went out with Amu and her, when they finally got her to laugh near the end of the day as he fell in that hole. Nagihiko chuckled softly at the memory and blinked hearing small footsteps on the floor above.

Rima came down looking sleepy and disoriented in her nightgown and Nagihiko smiled standing from his spot holding the mistletoe and a white lily in his hands as she came down. Rima rubbed her eyes looking towards the tree and her eyes went wide with shock.

"N-Nagihiko?" Rima asked confused. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Giving you my present." He replied walking towards her and holding out the lily with a smile on his handsome face. Rima blinked at him wide-eyed, her expression full of confusion but she smiled slightly as she took the lily from his hands.

"Which is..." The petite blonde questioned softly.

"Myself." Nagihiko replied before taking out the mistletoe and holding it above them. He caught her lips in a searing kiss making Rima blush furiously but she kissed back with equal fervor. After minutes passed, they reluctantly pulled away from each other, both blushing softly. Rima finally found her words.

"B-But I thought y-you…" Rima stuttered and Nagihiko smiled and stroked her cheek gently looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes knowing what she was asking. "My sister…" He answered simply and Rima blushed in embarrassment slapping herself internally for assuming. It was then that she finally realized how similar the two actually looked and she bit her lip looking down. Nagihiko's chest rumbled with silent laughter when Rima hid her face in his chest, slapping him lightly. He reached under her chin tilting it up as he moved closer towards her.

"I love you, Rima, I always have." Nagihiko whispered against her lips. Rima couldn't help but start stammering her answer and Nagihiko chuckled planting another soft kiss on her lips and she looked up at him shyly before coughing and clearing her throat softly, smiling up at him.

"I love you too..."

_Huh. Maybe wishes really do come true._

**Tara: squee~ Rimahiko Christmas one-shot! XD**

**Everyone: HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! READ AND REVIEW~!**

**Tara: Have an awesome one! BAI NOW~! 3**

**WAIT! ONE MORE THING. SERIOUSLY. READ THIS. I know I haven't updated my stories in a while, but I've lost inspiration w I'm not giving up on my stories, but I promise that I WILL finish them… EVENTUALLY. –Is shot- Huu… T-T ANYWAY. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE~ Please? :3 **

**Click the sexy review button LOL.**


End file.
